The Gift
by Smurf2005
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya had broken up, but Ryou has a BIG surprise for his all time favorite kitty! RxI


A/N: So it is almost Christmas, I decided to do a _Tokyo Mew Mew_ Christmas story! He he! So this is a story with Ichigo and Ryou. All of you who have read my stories know that writing stories with Ichigo and Ryou are my specialty. I absolutely love that pairing. That is how the series should have ended, not Ichigo with Masaya…. I hate Masaya….. Also, Berry and Tasuku make an appearance. I think this is the first time I have ever put them in one of my stories. I think Berry and Tasuku make a cute couple and I think Berry is cute herself…. But, I didn't think Berry should have taken over Ichigo's role as leader… even if she was gone. But that was just for four months!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi does. I will leave it at that.

* * *

The Gift

* * *

Ichigo was busy wiping down a table when Ryou walked up to her.

"Hey, Ichigo, I have a question for you," Ryou said quietly.

"What is it, Ryou?" Ichigo asked, straitening up to look up at him.

"Come into the kitchen for a minute," Ryou said, turning away.

Ichigo put the rag down on the table and followed Ryou to the kitchen. He was quiet for a minute before he turned to look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I know you and Masaya broke up and I know this is hard for you, but what are you doing for Christmas?"

Ichigo was silent for a minute. She was speechless. Why would he be asking her something like this?

"Why do you wanna know? What's it to you?" Ichigo suddenly spat out.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something, as it is Christmas, and it might be nice to go out with a friend," Ryou said.

"If I want to go out, I will go out with my girlfriends!" Ichigo said, turning around and leaving Ryou standing beside a tray of cakes.

Ryou looked down at the ground and sighed. He felt a burning feeling in the corners of his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry here. He decided to go up to his room. He would cry there. He left the kitchen when a voice spoke behind him.

"Ryou-nii?"

Ryou turned around and saw Pudding standing behind him.

"What is it Pudding?" he asked.

"I heard you and Ichigo onee-chan fighting," Pudding said, looking like she was about to cry. "Are you two going to be ok?"

Ryou forced a smile.

"Of course we are going to be ok. You don't need to worry about stuff like that."

"But, Ryou-nii-" Pudding started.

"Don't worry about, Pudding," Ryou said again, forcing a smile.

"Ok, Ryou-nii," Pudding said, going back to the café.

Ryou sighed as he climbed the steps to his room. He sat down on his bed and looked over at the picture that was sitting on his desk by his computer. The picture was taken a few months after the aliens left Earth. It was a group picture. Everybody in the group looked so happy together. Ryou glanced out the window and noticed that it was snowing. He got up off his bed and looked out the window. The girls had gone outside and were dancing around in the snow. Pudding was throwing snowballs. Everybody seemed to be outside having fun, all except Berry and Ichigo. As Ryou watched, Tasuku joined in with Pudding and they had a snowball fight. After a few minutes of watching, Berry joined the group, but Ichigo was still nowhere to be seen. There was a knock on his bedroom door. Thinking that it was Keiichiro, he went over and opened the door. Standing there before him, in her pink and white café uniform, and blushing was Ichigo.

Still feeling rather hurt from Ichigo's outburst earlier, he said, rather aggressively, "What do you want?"

Ichigo's face turned a deeper shade of red and she looked down at the floor as her eyes filled with tears.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for earlier. And I think I might want to take you up on your offer. But, that's only if you want to," Ichigo said in a small voice, unlike her usual voice.

She turned on her heel and ran off. It took Ryou a few seconds to comprehend what had happened. He followed her and caught up with her in the café.

"Ichigo! Wait!" he called, grabbing her wrist.

She stopped and turned to face him. Without thinking, Ryou pulled her close and kissed her. Ichigo's eyes widened as Ryou tried to deepen the kiss. After the shock was over, Ichigo kissed Ryou back. They were so wrapped up in their kiss, that they didn't notice the other seven people come back in. The five girls and two guys were standing at the door watching the scene in front of them. Pudding was the first to break the silence.

"I knew Ichigo onee-chan and Ryou-nii would be fine! Ryou-nii said so!"

Ichigo and Ryou broke apart. They were both blushing furiously. Mint was smirking.

"I knew Ichigo and Ryou-san would end up together someday, right Zakuro onee-sama?" Mint asked, looking up at her idol.

"Yeah," Zakuro said.

"Ichigo, I have a gift for you. That is if you will accept it," Ryou said.

Ichigo turned away from her friends to look over at Ryou.

"Huh? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"My gift, from me to you, is me," Ryou said.

Ichigo was looking at him blankly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ichigo, I am giving you myself. I am giving you my heart and soul. Do you accept?" Ryou asked.

Comprehension dawned on Ichigo's face.

"Of course I accept!" Ichigo cried, hugging Ryou.

Ryou hugged Ichigo and felt that this would be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

A/N: (Looks back at the story). Well, it's not as good as I was hoping, but I guess it will have to do. Christmas is my favorite time of the year! Not just because I get gifts, but because it is the time when we celebrate the Savoir, Jesus Christ's, birthday. I am not going to force my religion on you, so don't worry. I just had to say that. Also I get to listen to Christmas music, and I love Christmas music! But, I hope you enjoyed this a little. I mean, if a guy said to me "I am giving you my heart and soul for Christmas" I would just melt and accept right away. I, personally, think that that is the best gift anyone could ever receive. Not many people are willing to give up themselves to the one they love. Some people do, and sometimes it turns out bad and I feel bad for them…. Well, I rambled on for too long.

Ichigo: Smurf2005 would like us to tell you to R&R.

Mint: But she doesn't want flames.

Keiichiro: But she will accept constructive criticism.

Lettuce: Smurf is in a good mood! It's nice that she is in a good mood.

Pudding: Look! I am a monkey!

Zakuro: ….

Tasuku: I love you, Berry!

Berry: (blush)

Ryou: At least I got Ichigo.

Smurf: Like the Mew Mew Crew said, R&R, no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I will see you after the Holidays!


End file.
